Canadian Parliamentary
Overview Canadian Parliamentary, or "CP", is a style of debate modeled on Canadian parliamentary procedure. It is comprised of two teams: the Government, which is responsible for arguing in favor of the resolution, and the Opposition, which must oppose the motion before the house. Format Canadian Parliamentary has a basic format that grants each side two seven minute speeches, plus an additional 3 minute rebuttal (or summary) speech. Rounds therefore last approximately 34 minutes. Tournaments now frequently allow both the Government and Opposition to opt for an alternative format for their team. These alternative formats are "Extended Rebuttal" or "PMRE" for the Government, and "Split Opposition" or simply "Split Opp" for the Opposition. Regardless of format, all speeches have 15 seconds of grace at the end to allow the speaker to wrap up. At 15 seconds, the judge should stop taking notes and all participants should clap or bang to indicate time has expired. The use of alternative structures must be declared before the round begins. Standard Canadian Parliamentary Speaker Order: 1) Prime Minister (PM): 7 minutes 2) Member of the Opposition (MO): 7 minutes 3) Minister of the Crown (MC): 7 minutes 4) Leader of the Opposition (LO): 7 minutes 5) Leader of the Opposition's Summary (LO): 3 minutes 6) Prime Minister's Rebuttal/Summary (PMR): 3 minutes Extended Rebuttal (PMRE) The Prime Minister sacrifices one minute of their constructive speech in order to gain a minute of extra rebuttal time. Speaker Order: 1) Prime Minister (PM): 6 minutes 2) Member of Opposition (MO): 7 minutes 3) Minister of the Crown (MC): 7 minutes 4) Leader of the Opposition (LO): 7 minutes 5) Leader of the Opposition's Summary (LO): 3 minutes 6) Prime Minister's Rebuttal/Summary (PMR): 4 minutes Split Opposition (Split Opp) In this case, the Opposition has chose to "split" the 10 minute speech between the Member of Opposition and Leader of Opposition, rather than having the Leader of Opposition speak for all 10 minutes. This effectively allows Opposition to mirror the format of the Government speeches, as the LO speaks first and delivers the rebuttal. The Opposition team has until the end of the Prime Minister's first speech to decide which of them will take on the Leader of the Opposition and Member of Opposition roles respectively. Speaker Order: 1) Prime Minister (PM): 7 minutes 2) Leader of the Opposition (LO): 7 minutes 3) Minister of the Crown (MC): 7 minutes 4) Member of the Opposition (MO): 7 minutes 5) Leader of the Opposition's Summary (LO): 3 minutes 6) Prime Minister's Rebuttal/Summary (PMR): 3 minutes Split Opp + PMRE The alternative methods are not mutually exclusive. It is possible for both teams to opt for alternative formats, in which case the round functions as below. Speaker Order: 1) Prime Minister (PM): 6 minutes 2) Leader of the Opposition (LO): 7 minutes 3) Minister of the Crown (MC): 7 minutes 4) Member of the Opposition (MO): 7 minutes 5) Leader of the Opposition's Summary (LO): 3 minutes 6) Prime Minister's Rebuttal/Summary (PMRE): 4 minutes Protected Time in Canadian Parliamentary See the article on Protected Time Note: This means that the'' last four'' minutes of the Leader of the Opposition's speech are protected under standard structure. Adjudication and Burdens Strategy and Tactics Strategy: -Case Construction -When to Use Cases Tactics: -Use of Alternate Formats -Red Herring -Countercase *The Vinay Opp *The +1 Category:Debate Styles